Undertale x Underswap?
by Linma
Summary: Frisk is back in the ruins again and is confused. There they meet Papyrus, Alphys and...Chara? I don't know where I'm going with this...
1. Chapter 1

_**Please read my profile first!**_

'text box'

"Anyone talking"

 _"Inside thoughts"_

 **Chapter 1: Meet each other?**

'?' Frisk was suddenly back in the underground, on top of the same old yellow flowers that they landed on, a long time ago. Frisk, being confused and scared, got up and started to walk towards the ruins indoors. They heard nothing at all, and started to get creeped out. 'You think this place is creepy without anyone here'. Frisk looked around, looking at all the old memories here.

Now arriving at the old house of Toriel, Frisk walked in and the place felt different. '...You feel the air is different from before...' Frisk narrows their eye brows. Frisk walks out and saves. '...The air around you makes you nervous...but fills you with determination!' Frisk quickly goes through the puzzles(which they learned but heart), and comes to the end of the ruins. 'You breath in and open the large doors'. Frisk slowly pushes the door with all their might. "There!" Someone yells. Something wraps around Frisk's leg, and pulls them outside. The person pins Frisk to the ground. It was...Alphys? But she looked different! She had a scar across her right eye and is more buff. "You were right kid...it was right to come back down here..." Alphys says. "I knew something felt different..." Another voice says. Frisk couldn't see their face because their face was in the snow...but it was a voice they recognized.

"Good job...kid." Someone says. That voice was also familiar. Frisk try's to struggle to see them. "Hey stop moving!" Alphys yelled. After a while Frisk, then stops trying to break free. "How did you get out?" Now Frisk was sure hearing that voice again...it was Papyrus, but it sounded more lazy. "When you feel in the Void...I was sure you wouldn't get out!" Papyrus says. "They can't...no one can...so who are you?" The familiar yet unidentifiable voice asked. "Huh? Of course it's Frisk! Are you stupid?!" Alphys shouts. "No...Chara has a point..." Papyrus says. Frisk hearing that name starts trying to break free again. "Hey!" Alphys says trying to hold Frisk down. "Let's just kill them!" Alphys says.

"But they feel different...different than before..." Chara says. "We have to get rid of Frisk, Chara! There's no room for hesitation!" Papyrus said. 'You use your heart to tickle Alphys'. "HAHAHAHAAHHA, S-STOP, HAHAHA!" Alphys laughs. She lets go and falls over. Frisk see Chara and Papyrus. Papyrus looked different. He was wearing a hoodie and was smoking, looking lazy like Sans. He looked more dangerous than happy and giggles. He was Papyrus, but at the same time...not...

"A-a heart!?" Chara saying surprised. The air around Chara felt different. It was more peaceful and kind! "How did they get a heart?" Papyrus asked confused. He got into his fighting position, so did Chara and Alphys. Frisk now getting scared got into battle formation, started to shake. "W-wait!" Chara said. Everyone looked at Chara surprised. "What do you mean by wai-" Papyrus was then cut off by Chara. "Your not the Frisk we know...right?" Chara asked, still in fighting position. Frisk shakes their head. 'You say you don't know them...but at the same time you do'. Papyrus and Alphys are confused. Chara straightens out. "Just who are you?" Chara ask.

 ** _Done with chapter 1! Now I'm tired..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay another one...**_

'Box text'

"Anyone talking"

 _"Inside thoughts"_

Chapter **2: Different?**

"Who are you?" Chara asked. 'You say you know them but at the same time you don't'. "What?" Alphys squeezed out, trying not to burst out complaining. "Let's go." Chara says turning around. "What! We can't just leave _that_ here!" Alphys says. "Who says we're leaving them?" Chara replied. This surprised them all, especially Papyrus _._ "Don't you remember what they did? What Frisk did!" Papyrus yells. "But _that_ isn't the Frisk we know!" Chara yells back. "Please...trust me on this one...please Alphys and Papyrus?" Chara asks. They both sigh. "Fine but if they make a single bad move...I'll give them a bad time." Papyrus says looking over his shoulders, still lazy but scary. Frisk shrugs, and gets up to start walking.

After awhile of walking Chara told a joke to Frisk, trying to lighten up the intense mood. "H-hey F-Frisk! What kind of instrument does a skeleton play." Chara asked. Frisk looks at them with a waiting answer. "A-a trombone(actually I play the trombone in band!)." Chara says. After a moment of silence they started to hear giggling. Frisk was giggling at the joke. Everyone stopped and looked at Frisk. Frisk kept walking then stopped, to see the trio confused. Frisk walks back to the trio who got left behind. Chara grabs Frisk's shoulder. "You c-can laugh?!" Chara says. Frisk starts to laugh again. 'You call them funny and weird'. "You really aren't the Frisk we know!" Papyrus says. 'You tell a pun you got from Sans'. "Your...your really bad!" Alphys laughs. "You really have a bad sense of humor! But not as bad as Papyrus!" Chara laughs. "Hey!" Papyrus sighs.

After that long walk(Frisk and Papyrus had a pun battle...lol), they finally made it to the surface. Papyrus had a car parked I the middle of the path. "Hey won't people get mad if you park in the middle of the road?" Alphys asks. "Well no one really uses this path anymore anyways." Papyrus says, very lazy like Sans. "True..." Chara says agreeing. "Um...how are we going to explain...um... _this_ to everyone?" Alphys asked. Chara and Papyrus looked at Alphys, remembering the situation. Frisk didn't hear so they didn't react. "What do we do?" Chara asked. "I don't know but I'm sure if everyone saw Frisk, they'll try and kill Frisk." Papyrus replyed. 'You ask how everyone is like'. "Hm? So you know everyone?" Papyrus asks. Frisk nods their head. "Well, I guess we can tell you. Undyne is smart scientist and is an anime freak. Metton is a shy ghost that doesn't like much attention. Naptsblook is a famous dj, and is traveling right now. His body was made by Undyne. Asgore is a teacher, and is famous for his cinnamon pies. Toriel is a gardener, and is still trying to make it up to Asgore. Muffet owns a famous restaurant. Flowey is some where in the world growing more flowers. Sans is super happy and is trying to help the humans as much as possible." Papyrus explains. 'You ask about them'.

"Us? Well I'm a freeloader and me and Sans take care of Chara, just like a sibling." Papyrus says. "Well I'm still young so I go to Asgore's school." Chara said. "Well...I'm about to get married!" Alphys says. 'You ask if it's with Undyne'. "What how did you know?" Alphys says flustered. "Never mind that...what about you? I have a theory that you came from an alternative universe of us...right?" Papyrus asks. Frisk nods and tells all about everyone and how they were. "Hey if your here...doesn't that mean that you disappeared in the other world?" Chara says. Frisk just realized that now. 'You start to panic'. "H-hey it's all right! We can ask Undyne what's happening! She really smart! And cool...and beautiful.." Alphys says going off into her own little world about her and Undyne. They just sighed. "But she's right. Undyne is probably the only one that could figure out what's happening right now" Chara says. They all nod. "Okay first stop, Undyne's lab!" Alphys says.

 _ **Thank you for reading! I hope I get in another chapter...maybe...**_


End file.
